Universal impact
by Beastmode456
Summary: A fight is in the horizon one between WWE and TNA. It's been brewing for a while. who has what it takes to remain business?Vince Mcmahon or Dixie Carter?


The familiar fireworks's shot from under the titantron displaying the raw logo as the crowd cheered. They had just gone live in cleveland, ohio.

"Hello everyone and welcome to monday night raw i'm michael cole olong with my broadcast partners JBL and Jerry the king lawler. And right now we have a special announcement from Mr. Mcmahon and Triple H." The two stood in the ring as the crowd finished cheering.

"Well now that i'm here i guess i should get straight to the point" said.

"The wwe has become stale and dry in the past few years and I can't take it anymore. So now we're going to do things differently, we're going to make a wwe like no other. And i'd like to start it off with officially re-splitting the brands. The draft will be reinstated this friday night on smackdown so make sure you're watching." said eliciting a cheer of approval.

"Now, I'd like to take time out and announce the general managers of bith raw and smackdown. First off the Gm of raw, he's one if the most powerful men in the business and he's sure to shake things up" triple H said. Suddenly, the crowd went wild as the theme song here come's the money hit and Shane O'mac came storming down to the ring. He shook both if their hands and grabbed a mic.

"God it sure does feel good to be back, WWE i'll make good on my promise and tske you all the way to the top" he said as he handed the mic back to his father.

"And now the general manager of smackdown, well i'll let him do this by himself" the crowd also gave a roar as Teddy Long's music hit.

* * *

><p>"Holla, holla, holla playa's as Shane said it's great to be back and i can't wait to get things poppin'" he said<p>

"next i'd like to announce the official revamping of our divas division as we re instate the women's championship and make an all new divas tag team championship!" He yelled pointing to the the titantron. It showed the divas title next to the women's championship and under them were two identical titles. The belts were red with 1 circular golden plate on the side circuled by red rubies. The front part of was golden and and said tag at the top and team at the bottom and black letters. The wwe logo was stretched across the middle along with tiger claws under it.

"and tonight their will be a divas battle royal to determine the inaugaural champion for the women's championship and a tournament leading up to royal rumble to determine the tag team championship" the crowd once again roared.

"more news will be announced in the coming weeks and know that when the time comes to step up the wwe will always do so" the crowd gave a final cheer as they exited the ring

"big news from and triple H!" Cole stressed

"big news indeed michael and there's more to come" JBL said

"the following match is set for one fall" lilian garcia announced as Justin gabriel's music hit and he marched down to the ring. His opponent was came out and next and was revealed to be Zach Ryder. The referee rung the bell and started the match.

The two locked up to start the match, Zach ry

* * *

><p>der quickly pulled Justin Gabriel into a headlock, Gabriel forced him off by lushing him forward towards the ropes. Ruder bounced off and was sent back towards Gabriel and was met with a drop kick to the face. The crowd cheered for the wrestlers.<p>

"ooh that drop kick caught all of Ryder" king said

rhder worked up to his knees until gabriel assaulted him with a few violent kicks to the chest. Gabriel picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He jumped onto the middle rope and began punching Zach ryder. Ryder caught Gabriel's fist and pushed him off onto the canvas and followed up with a clothesline. Gabriel popped back and and Ryder struck with another. He threw him into the ropes gabriel stopped himself right before he ran into Ryder and delivered a spinning heel kick to his head knocking him down. Gabriel didn't waist anytime as he took to the top turn buckle. Ruder turned to his back and that's when he struck with the 450 splash and covered Ryder.

"1.2.3! Ring the bell" the ref called as Gabriel stood up with a hige smile plastered across his face.

"He's your winner, JUSTIN GABRIEL"

* * *

><p>"Hi i'm josh matthews here with a very special guest, Mr. Mcmahon" the camera panned out to show vince standing there.<p>

"Sir you made some big announcments out their esrlier is their any specific reason why?" Vince smiled

"I'm losing money and if i don't do something about it i may lose something much more special" he answered

"well like what?" He asked

"you'll see in due time" he answered before leaving.

* * *

><p>The bell rung and started a match between corporate kane Bo Dallas. The two locked up and Kane immedietly overpowered him and slammed him down to the mat. Bo quickly recovered and ran kane, but he was caught as kane wrapped his hand around his throat. Bo kicked kane in the stomach and started delivering punches to his face. Bo dropped back and bounced off of the ropes, trying to build momentum but was caught by a huge uppercut from Kane. Boy immediately fell to the ground in pain and Lane capitialized he started kicking the downed man, baiting him to get up. Bo eventually made it to his feet and found kane's hand wrapped around his throat. He struggled but the grip was tight kane picked him up and slammed him to the mat and covered him.<p>

"1..2" suddenly the lights cut off and Bray wyatt appeared on the titantron.

"Kane, I'm coming" he said blowing out a lamp. Kane was confused and was rolled up into a pin by Bo Dallas.

"1.2.3 ring the bell" Bo dallas hopped up in glee at his victory as king sat their shock. Bo made a quick exit and retreated into the lockerroom as Kane followed.

* * *

><p>John Cena's music hit as he marched down to the ring and grabbed a mic.<p>

"in 4 weeks I get another shot at capturing the gold, at becoming a 16 time world champion. And i'm sure that before that Paul Heyman's going to bring his big mouth out here and say how Brock's going to destory me and some of you are going to eat it up, but let me tell you something you're wrong, I'm going to the rumble and going to beat Brock Lesnar because that man doesn't give a damn about this company, but i'd die for it. He doesn't care about any of you and a man like that isn't championship material. So Brock lesnar I'll tell you this bring it on!" He threw his mic down, and took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd in preparation of his match.

The theme music of titus O'neil hit and he made his way to the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match began as the two locked up. Titus pulled Cena into a headlock but cena lifted him into the air and tossed him across the ring. Titus scrambled to his feet and was met with a clothes line from john cena. Cena stayed on the attack and delivered a knee to Titus' head as he recovered. As Titus was sprawled out on the mat cena climbed the turnbuckle and waited for him to stir. As Titus began to stamd up Cena readied himself and delivered a flying leg drop to Titus O'neil. He dragged Titus' limp body to the center of the ring and performed and STFU, it didn't take long for O'neill to tap out.

"Ring the bell" the referee called. Cena released the hold and stood up victorious.

"Here's your winner, JOHN CENA"

* * *

><p>"The following is a divas battle royal the winner will be crowned the wwe women's champion." The raw theme song played as every diva except Nikki Bella an the number one contender for her title Aj Lee, filled the ring. Divas from raw, smackdown, and even NXT were in the ring. The ref signalled for the bell, and the match began. Punches and kicks were flying as these women were tryin to wear each other out to eliminate their opponents. The first to go was Eva Marie as Alicia Fox forced her over the top rope by her hair. Next out was summer Rae, Paige forced her over the top rope as she tried to steal the show with her dance moves. Brie was thrown over the ropes by Layla but avoided elimination by pulling the ropes down and inturn eliminating Layla. Charlotte delivered a devastating neck breaker to rosa Mendes and forced her over the top rope as she made it back to her feet. Paige delivered a Rampage to cameron and threw her over the top rope to get the elimination. The match continued and they were soon down to six: Paige, Natalya, Naomi, brie bella, Alicia fox, and Charlotte. Alice Fox and Natalya were fighting blow for blow on the apron but found the floor as Charlotte hit them both with a clothesline. Natalya shot a harsh glare at her which was returned by charlotte. As she turned her attention back to the match she was drop kicked oer the ropes by Brie Bella. Naomi had Paige on the ropes she was about to clothesline her over the ropes but Paige displayed enourmous strength as she flipped naomi over the top rope and onto the floor. The final two were Paige and Brie Bella. Brie was trying to force Paige over th.e top rope but Paige continued to fight. Just as Paige neared elimination Aj lee ran down the ramp, onto the apron and delivered a kiss to Brie Bella stunning her long enough for Paige to hit a Paige turner and eliminate her for the win. The ref called for the bell as Paige was handed the belt.<p>

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION PAIGE" Paige smiled at Aj as she retreated back stage while wipping her lips.

* * *

><p>"Hi everybody i'm josh matthews please welcome my guest at this time Aj Lee" the camera panned out to reveal the diva, happily swing her arms.<p>

"Aj why did you do what you just did to Brie Bella?" He inquired

"Josh if you remember a few months ago she cost me my baby in the exact same way I was returning the favor" she answered

"and what do you think of the new women's champion Paige?"

"Yes Paige and I have a history but it's all water under the bridge now we fought for a while and now its over i don't hate Paige I'm actually really glad she's the champion." Thank you and that's all the time we have.

* * *

><p>Seth rollins theme music played as he and J and J security took the ring.<p>

"A new general manager and he hasn't even come to face me yet, the future of this company. I am Mr. Money in the bank and I demand he come see me in this ring!"

Suddenly Shane Mcmahon appeared on the titantron.

"Oh seth hey sorry I can't make it their but don't worry I'm sending a consultant who will be happy to here about your complaints." Suddenly, Randy Orton's theme hit. And he ran down to the ring. He took out J and J security before dodging a swing from Seth's briefcase and delivering and RKO. As he look at Seth's unmoving body a vingnette appeared over the screen.

**An impact is coming! **


End file.
